bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade Silvertongue
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player 5P1K3S - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday February 21st - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 6'1" (1.85m) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 170lbs (77.1kg) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation 5th seat of the 7th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation Assasin - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team The Advent Seven - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team Specialized Private Killers Squad (SPKS) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education None - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Shikai Tasōnosenshi - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Bankai Sekai no idaina senshi - }} {|border="0" Gad Varían De Alejandro Senshi, better known as Shade Silvertongue, is the Seraph of the Sun of the 7th Division, and the only existing Tsukaite (使い手, Wielder) of the Senshi (戦士, Shapeshifter) family clan. Appearance Shade has the overall appearance of a young man on his early 20's, around 21 years old to be more precise, with the average height of 6'1" and an eternal crooked smirk. His body possesses a well formed musculature, yet not exccessively developed, showing the marks of an exhaustive training focused on stealth, speed and dexterity rather than raw strenght. His most unique traits are his straight, waist-length, silvery-white hair and his eye's silvery-white irises. Shade never wears the standard shikakusho outfit mandatory to all Shinigami on the Gotei 13. Instead, he wears a set of black boots, black pants, and a long and elegant black coat which extends all the way down to his knees. In the back of his coat, Shade has the kanji of the number seven outlined with silvery-white thread, though this detail is usually hidden by his long hair. His reiatsu has a unique property to change pressure and temperature in very small objects, which derivates from his zanpakuto powers. Although this skill has no usage in combat, it is very effective to cook an infinite amount of desserts, all the way from a simple expresso to cakes several feet tall with no other tool more than his reiatsu, and he has shown to be quite skilled in this practice. When Shade flares his reiatsu, it takes the form of a silvery-white aura around him that elongates into tendrils of reiatsu, accompanied by aurora borealis lights that fill the sky exponentially the more the pressure is increased. Personality Shade usually portrays a lazy, cool, careless, and laid-back personality to deceive friends and foes alike, and to hide his true attitude, with a tone of voice that is almost always heavily sarcastic and mocking in every aspect. Shade is quite talktative, and will usually apply his good way with words into the form of sharp, comic or sarcastic remarks to either annoy or entertain his companions aswell as gaining their favor, showing his skills of flexibility and persuasion. He has repeatedly demostrated a love for women, and he has stated that to be "his only weakness". He also displays a liking for sweets and Zero Coke, both which basically compose his entire diet. His behavior some times borders insubordination and recklessness, which have gotten him in trouble with higher-ranks a couple times, as they find his overall self unsuitted for the tasks of a high-ranking shinigami. Shade gives a high value to knowledge and information, and besides the 12th division, he is one of the few shinigami which possess his own private database. He can be seen scouting the Gotei 13 and beyond, searching for new intel over enemies and fellow shinigami alike. In reality, Shade's true nature is quite opposite to the usual one seen as he interacts with others. Deep inside, he is cold, dark and mercyless. Shade hides a killing intent so fierce and intense that it has been shown in several occasions to be able to produce fear-induced visions of death and gore in everyone unlucky enough to stand in front of him. Shade has a high IQ, which grants him exceptional analytical skills and turns him into a mastermind tactician and proficient leader, though this is a state of mind Shade only takes when he wishes to and prefers to keep it secret. Although he usually prefers to avoid battle so he doesn't lose his facade, if faced with no other choice, Shade will engage in combat with no hesitation. In battle, Shade Silvertongue can be considered the personification of the phrase "Jack of all trades", with proficience in some specific areas. His attacks are mostly based in zanjutsu-kido combinations to make his attacks diverse and unpredictable, couple with his high-speed to make them more effective. Although a mercyless assasin by nature, Shade does possess an strict self-code of honor. He will never confront an unnarmed or surrendering opponent. He even shows reluctant to face feminine opponents. Background Before joining the Gotei, and long before he was a plus soul in Soul Society, Shade Silvertongue's true identity was Supaiku De Alejandro, the Exequias Leader Arrancar of the Primera Legion. In his time as an Arrancar, he was known for his bloodthirsty and savage personality, but also for his overhelming shadow wielding skills. One day, the Arrancar was killed by his own powers, yet his decease only split his being in two. One became an enhanced humanoid of a race over the Arrancar, self-denominated as the Altow race, with his name being Supaiku Zuiver Absoluut, while the other half became a child plus soul of around 3 years old that ended up been transported into a forest of Soul Society, district 43, and this child was Shade Silvertongue. While Supaiku Zuiver was the inner spirit of Supaiku De Alejandro, Shade Silvertongue was the outer, hollow shell. Once on Soul Society, the child which was now Shade Silvertongue was founded by a pack of wolves. Shade instinctively protected himself from the wolves, and was succesful in scaring them away. This was seen by an old man maned Nakuro Jeggare, which was the guardian of the Knife of Thousands Faces and the secrets of an ancient tribe of shapeshifters. Mistaking Shade as "The Second Wielder" from a prophecy, he takes him under his care, and trains him in several combat arts. By the age of 15, he demonstrated an impressive skill with weapons and outstanding mobility and reflexes, and it was then he earned his alias "Silvertongue", due to being a very talktative boy, and which always got what he wanted with manipulation. Around this age, Shade demonstrated skills for the reiatsu control that caught the attention of the Seireitei School. He, along with Nakuro, were taken to District 21 into the family house of the shinigami that looked to enlist him in the Academy. He learned there that Nakuro had once been part of the 7th long ago, and that this shinigami had been a friend of him on that time, and now a elder member of the 2nd, Sansur Kioboro. Although Shade ended up giving up on the offer since he didn't wanted to leave Nakuro, he did returned from time to time to District 21 on the next 2 years, so he was taught how to properly control his growing reiatsu and to learn more advanced combat. As he was trained, Nakuro discovered that inside Shade lived a small part of the Arrancar Supaiku De Alejandro. With this, he realized that he wasn't the second Wielder, but he loved him as if it was his son, and he could not think of him as anything else. He placed all his effort in suppressing the Hollow inside him with various procedures to protect Shade, using his own reiatsu and being for it. He ralized that this would kill him, but he also knew there was no other choice. On his 17th birthday, Nakuro gave a beautiful combat knife made of palladium to Shade. Little he knew that this was actually The Knife of Thousand Shapes from the prophecy, and he was also given a scroll which contained an incantation on it. In his excitement, Shade parted towards district 21 to show his friends there his gift. When Shade arrived at Sansur's house, he entered in the usual stealth he was taugh to in the past years, just to find out he was carrying an execution in the middle of the living room. Shade showed himself, questioning the reasons. Sansur was surprised, but pleased, and spoke to him of what he did, how he deal with private assasination missions and more, and ultimately offered him a position as on of his assasins. This time, Shade accepted the offer, and became a private assasin, taking down high-value targets (which he only reffered to as "jobs") that were too risky for the Omnitsukido, and in some cases, considered suicide missions. After two years, Shade had became the best assasin of the company, having a 100% success in every "job", and never leaving traces. It was then that the alias "Shade" was given to him. Seeing this, Sansur wanted Shade's skills for the Gotei 13, and once again offered him being a shinigami, this time, placing him as a high-ranked member of the Omnitsukido. Shade declined the offer again, and this time Sansur showed anger at his response. He swore he would do anything to have Shade, yet Shade didn't cared about that, and left without saying anything else. A few months later, Nakuro died of an unknown disease, and the last thing he told Shade was that he had to become a shinigami. Shade felt infinite despair and sadness, but revenge aswell. Something inside him told him that this had all been Sansur's fault, one way or another, not knowing it had been all due to the treatment he had received. Blinded by revenge, Shade went into Sansur's family house, and killed every family member, every servant, every assasin comrade he had and ultimately, took his time to finish Sansur's life. With this, Shade had killed over a hundred unseated members of the 2nd division, and an old advisor. The Omnitsukido would forever be on his sight. With no clear path, he choose to accomplish his father's last wish, and join his old division, the 7th. None of the people that had known of his aliases remained alive, and thus, Shade took both of them as his real name and hid any other information about him, either deleting it or changing it for his own benefit. With his infiltration skills, Shade entered into the Shinigami Academy at night, hacked the computers, and placed his name between the graduates so he could join the division. To honor his father's memory, he swore in secret inconditional loyalty to the 7th division and his Captain. Because of that, Solus is the only shinigami besides Shade that actually knows his true name and the entire background first hand. Present History Once Shade had joined the 7th Division, he started to focus more on training his dormant zanpakuto powers, which had until now eluded him. Learning the basic techniques, he decided to try them on his own, visitting a secret place in the forests of Rukongai known as the Shapeshifting Ruins, where he had bee trained for most of his childhood by his father. Legends say that the Shapeshifting Ruins are a secret formation of an ancient tribe which constanly changes its aspect and location, yet for some reason, Shade was always able to find it. He had taken with him only his zanpakuto, his Knife of a Thousand Shapes, and the scroll he had received from Nakuro. Once inside the Ruins, Shade reached an open room which had a vaiety of simbols on a far wall. He opened the scroll, and with the incantation on it, the far wall with glyphs crumbled and revealed a secret room Shade had never entered before. Entering the new room, he found a castle inside, and he stepped inside of it. When inside the castle, Shade walked and walked for what seemed to him by an eternity, and if fact it had been. He had walked for a time lapse of over 70 years, yet his body didn't aged a second, and although tired, his fatigue wasn't proportionate to the effort he had just done. He reached a deeper part of the castle, where he found a mysterious man that identified himself as the First Wielder, Declan Ustalav. He reveals to Shade the history of the first zanpakuto spirit, which was a being created by the Soul King to give shape to the world, and tells him he was the man which tamed that creature when it seek the destruction of humanity. Told to be the Second Wielder, Shade finds himself in a position where he must defeat Declan Ustalav and take his powers. As the battle progresses, Declan discovers the Knife of a Thousand Shapes Shade wields, aswell as the fact he lacks the "Mark of the Wielder". Confused to how Shade was able to enter the room, but certain that he isn't who he had thought he was, Declan aims to finish Shade with a single killing blow. Before the final blow felt over him, Shade sensed the surrounding area had changed. Standing up, he could distinguish a metallic plain that extended beyond the horizon, and five suns in the sky, each of a different color: blue, red, green, white and black. It was a inner world. He was approached by yet another being, a huge golem of 21ft tall. The golem said he was the first spirit, and that what Declan said wasn't right. He hadn't been tamed, but imprisoned, and the mark he had was just the visual part of the seal. He realized that Shade wielded the Knife of Thousand Shapes, and explained to him that was the only remaining piece of his former physical body. Due to what he learned from the knife, the golem decides to test Shade in combat to see if he capable of setting him free. Their fight is interrupted as they are approached by a woman, which the golem reveals to be the actual powers of Declan Ustalav. Shade decided to fight her first, but the woman ends up transforming into a giant purple dragon, which forces Shade and the golem to join forces to defeat her. After a fierce battle in which Shade showed the skills to wield the powers of the golem, they kill the purple dragon, breaking the seal. The golem approaches him and recognizes Shade as his partner, and he blacks out again. Returing to the real world, Shade stopped Declan's previous slash as it came down to him to end him. He got up, tired, but with renewed strenght and knowledge, he stands firm against him. He reveals to Declan the truth; that there was never a Second Wielder to come, and that he was just a vessel hidden to avoid the golem to ever be found again. He attempted a last rampage attack, but Shade revealed the golem's name, Tasōnosenshi, and used his powers to defeat Declan. He asked Declan for how to exit the castle as he was dying, and when he knew, Shade escaped the place as it crumbled down in pieces, and its remains were locked forever by the rubble. He had obtained his Shikai, and began to learn who he really was. Only some months later, Shade had already develped a deep and strong connection with his new discovered zanpakuto spirit, showing an impressive advance on the control of his Shikai abilities, far beyond anyone had seen. After conversing with Tasōnosenshi, Shade decided to embark once again in the quest of new power, this time leaving in order to train to obtain his Bankai, even though normal shinigami needed years of training before they could attempt to have such power. Guided by Tasōnosenshi, Shade returned to the Shapeshifting Ruins, right where he had once entered to train his Shikai. Shade stood on the inner Colosseum, right where the wall that allowed the entrance to the Castle has succumbed. He questioned Tasōnosenshi about the reasons they have arrive there, though receive no proper response. When he began to lose his temper, he tried to confront his zanpakuto spirit, though ended up receiving a response from a being he didn't expected: an Arrancar. It introduced himself as Supaiku De Alejandro, claiming he and Shade had once been the same being, and in order to unlock his true power, he would have to take him first. As the battle went on, Shade learned more and more about his true past, both as an Arrancar and as a Shinigami, and how his father had died to keep him safe. As he was about to be defeated, Shade understood the true purpose of the training, which was to separate Shade from Supaiku, so he could become one with Tasōnosenshi. Once that was done, Shade showed his zanpakuto true powers, and defeated Supaiku with the use of Ryūshi bīmu-hō, and on his last dying words, Supaiku swore Shade that one day he would face the third part that completed them. Shade honored his past self by taking his name as his own, and as the reiatsu of the Arrancar dissapeared, it mixed with Shade's, giving life to a small, fox-like creature Shade would name "Paiku". Currently, Shade is the Seraph of the Sun of the 7th Division, and the official trainer of all unseated members and recruits that aim for a seated position. Among the low ranks, Shade is feared by his harsh, unpredictable and mercyless training, though respected by the knowledge he passes to them. Although most find hard to trust such a mysterious man fully, they have no doubt he is one of the most loyal Seraph to his Captain and the division. Since he became the first of the Senshi bloodline, secret lands were given to him. The first one is a beatiful metropolis known as "The Changing Mountains". Their name is due to the fact that the mountains are actually floating over the sky, and always changing their location. The place is inhabited by a special kind of winged wolves, which are bigger than a horse in size and which follow Shade's every command. The second place are the "Whirling Seas", an underwater palace in the deepest part of the Mariana's Trench in the Human World. This place is guarded by a special kind of narwhals with armor-plated body, that even covers their tusk. Shade can also communicate with this creatures with a special language he learned from his zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities Shade possesses a wide variety of skills and techniques, honed during both his time as an assasin and a shinigami: *'Expert Swordsman: '''Shade's preferred offensive skill. Shade is well known for being a gifted zanjutsu user, being over the standards even at the beggining of his training, and his dual zanpakuto is a prove of that. He controls his long, thin and elegant nodachi, which is as long as him, with the slightest of efforts, and he never seems affected in the control of such a massive weapon, flailing it with grace and displaying his skill everytime possible. He is proficient in both zanjutsu and bojutsu, so his nodachi is even a dangerous weapon while sheathed. Due to his natural assasin nature, his second blade is a hidden blade, which even with its short size compared to the nodachi, is still an effective weapon when used by Shade. Shade is also ambidextrous, and can wield both the sheath and the nodachi (or some other support weapon) with the same skill. *'Kido Expert:' Shade is also one of the top three Kido-user of the 7th division, although he prefers not to rely much on this skill, and instead save it for strategic and stealthy attacks. He has shown several times the ability to manipulate the standard abilities of certain spells, like using Bakudo offensively. *'Shunpo Master: Shade's top skill. His speed is his most refined ability, coupled with his one-of-a-kind agility and flexibility. Shade's Shunpo has been polished and trained for assasination, and thus, he is able to supress entirely the whistling sound of the technique, dissapearing and reappearing of it's supersonic movement almost as if he simply vanished from one place to the other. Under normal circumstances, Shade's average Shunpo can breach Mach 2. *'Amateur Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Although Shade is well versed in the control of his body motion, he lacks the proper training and technique. His punches and kicks are highly fast, and can deliver enough force to cause severe injuries because of this, but they aren't refined and can be loosely considered "basic". He uses his hidden blade and mid-long range attacks to counter this weakness. *'Average Strenght: 'Shade can be considered the scrawny type. His musculature is well formed, showing almost no signs of fat percentage, even with his unusual diet, but his exhaustive training is based on developing the speed, agility and flexibility of the individual, and not his raw strenght and muscle proportion. *'Superhearing: Shade has a highly developed hearing skill, which allows him to notice low noises at extended distances. Shade's hearing is so accurate, that he can distinguish a particular walking pattern from an individual just by the sound of their feet against the ground. Zanpakuto Tasōnosenshi(戦士, Shapeshifter) 'When sealed, it possess the appearances of two separated, and completely different zanpakuto. The first one, his right-hand weapon, is a long nodachi, while the second one is a hidden blade kept under his left arm's forearms. Both blades are made of palladium, but the element is in a Palladium(II) oxide state, which gives them a characteristic black color. Since both weapons are made of such a rare and valuable metal, Shade self-proclaims his zanpakuto "the most expensive zanpakuto of all the Gotei 13", and refuses to use it on trivial manners or opponents he considers unworthy. Due to the palladium's pyrophoric properties, Shade can make it ignite in flames, and then regerate to its usual state, but this is an spontaneous reaction, and once allowed, Shade has no control over it. Shade's nodachi is as long as him, and when inside its cilindrical sheath, the blade has a diameter of 1.7". It has a completely black blade, handle and sheath. He always carries it sheated and over his right shoulder. Because of the scabard's shape and toughness, the nodachi doubles as a bō staff when sheathed, and Shade is proficient in wielding his zanpakuto in this secondary form aswell. When in its bō staff form, he wields it with both hands, yet when it's unsheathed, Shade only uses his right hand to wield it. Both at the lower end on the handle and at the upper end on the scabbard, the weapon has the kanji of seven(七) carved on it in a white silvery color, just like the palladium. This is no decoration, but instead a seal, placed on Shade's zanpakuto by orders of the Central 46 to restrict his Bankai powers, due to the threat it could prove for Soul Society. The hidden blade is also entirely black just like his nodachi, and it is always kept hidden under his sleeve, making it unnoticeable for the naked eye. It is primarily used as a surprise attack weapon, and saved as a last resort defense in most cases, though it is very effective in assasination. The hidden blade also has the seal of power limitation, right on the forearm cover. *'Shikai: 'Tasōnosenshi's release command is '"Transform"(変換, Henkan), although Shade usually prefers to release his zanpakuto without using his command. On their Shikai state, both zanpakuto doesn't suffer any major change of their appearance, expect for a slight change in the edge of the blade. On both weapon's blade, the entire cutting edge gains a polished, silvery-white shine of palladium. As this kind of details are generally unnoticed under normal conditions, most are unable to distinguish the unreleased state from its Shikai. : Shikai Special Ability: Tasōnosenshi's basic abilties are based on the manipulation of the zanpakuto's matter and Shade's kinetic energy. : Busshitsu sōsa(物質操作, Matter Manipulation): '''In Shikai, Shade can control the state of the matter that forms his nodachi at will, shaping it and shifting it in any way he desires. This means the nodachi is completely malleable in every imaginable way, and can change from solid to liquid to gas and even plasma or viceversa, and every state in between as many times as he wants in a blink of an eye. As long as Shade is grabbing the handle, he can control the blade's actions, movements and changes, even if it isn't attached to the handle directly. : '''Enerugī seigyo(エネルギー制御, Energy control): Shade's kinetic energy is instead control by the hidden blade. The zanpakuto has the ability to absorb the kinetic energy that Shade produces, store it, and use it in a variety of ways, all of which are activated by a command. The biggest advantage is that Shade doesn't need to use his own reiatsu on the process, as the skills are powered solely by this energy. This skills are: *'"Utsu"(撃つ, Shoot):' From the tip of the hidden blade, a ball of energy is immediately released. The ball has 7" inches in diameter, and can cause mid burns and physical impact damage where it hits. *'"Furu Utsu"(フル撃つ, Full shoot):' Instantly, the hidden blade release all the stored energy in a succession of energy balls, creating an "Utsu" barrage. *''' '"Kabā"(カバー, Cover): ' Energy gathers swiftly at the tip of the hidden blade or at its sides, and then extend around Shade's front, creating a sort of energy shield that is able to deflect incoming proyectiles, whether they are reiatsu-based or physical. This shield has the major drawback that it can't withstand contact for long, and will dissipate after an impact. * '''"Hikkakeru"(引っ掛ける, Trap): The energy is released and shoot forward in the shape of a ring. If it comes in contact with the opponent, the ring will open and coil around him, entangling over the entire body, immobilizing him completely. The binding energy won't fade on its own, and the only way to escape is by breaking free from it. This skill has a binding strenght proportionate to Shade's Bakudou mastery. : Kido Kyoku(木戸局, Kido Channeling): After release, any Kido spell casted by Shade can be shot through his nodachi's blade instead of actually using his body(hands) to do so, whether it is attached to the handle or not. The spells can be shot even from just a small shard or less of the nodachi, with the size needed been proportionate to the spell's power. The ability is mostly effective to cast several Kido at the same time, or as a surprise attack. *'Bankai: Sekai no inaida senshi(世界の偉大な戦士, Great Shapeshifter of Worlds) ' When the Bankai is released, Shade pierces the ground in front of him with his nodachi and thousands of aurora borealis lights floor the sky above him, aswell as an energy circle that appears around him. The energy circle elongates until it is 21ft in diameter while it shoots upwards, forming a silvery-white light pillar that destroys anything in its path until it connects with the aurora borealis, and this creates a typhoon in the sky. The nodachi then begins to absorb the matter surrounding it, getting bigger and bulkier, until it takes the shape of a gigantic golem so massive it can easily rise Shade on its shoulder. Shade's second zanpakuto, the hidden blade, suffers drastical changes as well. Once the golem is complete, the pillar shrinks in length until it is as wide as Shade's forearm, and its later absrobed by his left one, along with all the energy from the aurora borealis and the typhoon. When the blinding glow fades and Shade can be properly seen, his entire left forearm is covered with a palladium gauntlet with intricate designs over it, aswell as a claw-like glove. The former hidden blade now elongates, becoming a full-size longsword blade in terms of length, yet it is only as wide as Shade's forearm in order to be able to retract inside the gauntlet whenever Shade desires. Bankai Special Ability: '''His Bankai abilities are directly related to his first release, been an extraordinary boost on his Shikai abilities and powers. Shade also has access to his most powerful ability: a particle beam cannon. '''Tochi keijō sōsa(土地形状操作, Land shape Manipulation): In Bankai, the summoned golem retains the abilities that the nodachi originally possesed, though with a much higher scale and effect due to its size, allowing Shade to morph it into a vast amount of both offensive and defensive shapes. Shade can control the golem at any distance and doesn't need direct contact with it. The technique's name is more figurative than literal, as Shade states that his power allows him to "slice mountains in half, open canyons, and destroy valleys". Enerugī shihai(エネルギー支配, Energy Dominion): All of Shade's previous kinetic abilities are powered-up. "Utsu" blasts become twice its size and also inflict twice the damage. The "Kabā" shield is now much tougher and is able to deflect and resist higher-level blows, even holding against some without vanishing immediately. Finally, "Hikkakeru" becomes quicker and harder to break. Kido Bairitsu(木戸倍率, Kido Magnification): The ability to cast Kido spells from his zanpakuto instead of through him is still present, but in Bankai, since spells are casted through the golem, they achieve a proportionate, larger size when done by this method. The spell's strength isn't boosted, and reiatsu is still drained from Shade, but with this way, it gains a much wider range of effect, making them much harder to dodge. It also allows a single spell to be divided into several "clones" of the same spell if desired, and the division can be done at any point Shade desires after been casted. Each "clone" divides the overall power of the spell between each individual spell(1/2 if two, 1/3 if three, and so on.) ' Ryūshi bīmu-hō('粒子ビーム砲, Particle Beam Cannon): Shade's most powerful technique. By heating his reiatsu particles and accelerating them to extreme speeds, Shade creates a high-energy beam of subatomic reiatsu particles to damage the target by disrupting its atomic and/or molecular structure. The particles have tremendous kinetic energy which they impart to particles in the target’s surface, inducing near-instantaneous and catastrophic superheating, which causes extreme burning damage at contact and cell desintegration under prolongated exposure. The beam has a diameter of almost twice Shade's size, making it a massive attack with a pretty high sucess-rate. Shade's limit while on Bankai is 2, after that, his reiatsu is entirely depleted and he will most likely pass out. Its destructive power can be compared to Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben, but with a more concentrated range and a much lower recoil. Hadoron shōtotsu-gata kasokuki (ハドロン衝突型加速器, 'Hadron Collider):' By using this technique, Shade's body charges toward the target at its max Shunpo speed, and thrusts the gauntlet of his left arm at the target. Instead of physical damage, the gauntlet releases a destructive shockwave on contact, with a 10 meters radius of effect, and which directly damages the molecular structure of objects. On inanimate and reishi objects, this causes destruction on large targets, and disintegration on smaller ones. For living creatures, the shockwave possess an immense expansive power and pressure, which translates to internal damage and physical numbness. For practical terms, a direct impact of the left arm is equivalent to being hit by a truck travelling at 100mph. Since the technique directly attacks and disrupts molecular balance with a pulse wave and not physically, it causes the same amount of damage to the area in which the contact is made as to the rest of the target's body, it skips conventional armor and the effectiveness of any physical endurance and toughness (Hierro, reiatsu shields, etc.) is reduced by half. Once the technique has been activated by the command, the shockwave is immediately triggered once the gauntlet makes contact with an object, whether it was the intended target or not, and will damage everything on its radius of effect. Due to the power of the expansive shockwave, the recoil produces heavy stress on Shade's arm, to the point that after it is used 3 times, the arm becomes unable to function properly and can't withstand anymore usage of the technique. *'Variant: Idaina hadoron shōtotsu-gata kasokuki (偉大なハドロン衝突型加速器, Great Hadron Collider):' For this variant of the technique, instead of just using Shade's left arm, the entire mass of the Bankai's golem becomes the trigger. The blow has a much higher destructive capacity, able to split and crack the ground affected, as well as easily send very large objects flying away, while pulverizing to dust any other inanimate object of smaller size. For living beings, the shockwave's damaging power can be compared to the expansive wave of a small-scale nuclear bomb, and its radius of effect is increased to 100m. This variant can only be used once, and afterwards, Shade's zanpakuto seals back to its unreleased state, while the weapon can't be released to neither Shikai nor Bankai for the next 24 hours. This variant is only usable if the basic technique hasn't been used even once since Bankai was released. Equipment Due to his elegant and flashy nature, Shade tends to create special equipment in honor of his position since he joined the Seraph court. Some of these items are combat-oriented, although that isn't their main purpose. *''' Bara no toge (バラのとげ, Rose's Thorn):' An explosive spikes' bracelet. The black spikes are filled with Shade's reiatsu that burst out in an explosion after been shoot. Although small, the spikes are similar to C4 charges in terms of explosive power, covering a range of 7 meters. Shade carries 7 charges with him all the time. *'Parajiumu sensha (パラジウム戦車, Palladium Chariot):' A beautiful and shiny chariot made entirely of palladium, used mainly for transportation. The chariot is pulled by 7 winged wolves the size of horses, which allow Shade to travel anywhere on the vehicle. *'Yokuryū būtsu (翼竜ブーツ, Winged dragon boots):' Based on the winged sandals of the greek god Mercury, Yokuryū būtsu are Kido-enhanced boots that enable flight. A pair of military black boots that adapt to the user's feet size when in contact with their reiatsu, meaning they can be worn by anyone. They have no physical particular characteristics that set them apart from any normal pair of boots, except for a dragon wings design in the sides of each boot. When the user focuses reiatsu towards the boots, the wings design become actual wings of a dragon, that grants the one wearing the boots the ability to fly. Companion Although Shade is a well-known lone wolf, he is usually seen on the company of a small, fox-like creature he refers to as "Pai". His full, actual name is Paiku Senshi, and he is the creation of both Shade and Supaiku's reiatsu mixing together as Supaiku passed away. Paiku is a 2'04" fox-like pet, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Paiku's ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are red. Paiku possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing. Paiku was borned from an orb of reiatsu from the deceased Arrancar, Supaiku De Alejandro, and the reiatsu of Shade Silvertongue mixing together. It's dark reiatsu can be easily confused by one of a Hollow if never felt before, and he even retains certain similarities with them in the basis of his techniques, though Shade has confirmed with a couple of blood tests that Paiku is definitely not a Hollow. When it comes to personality, Paiku is quite mischievous, always making fun of others, even under dangerous situations. Young as it is, Paiku is usually oblivious to most things, though it is very protective when it comes to Shade. It has a very short temper, opposite to Shade, and it will attack with the slightest threat. Shade has given him the title of "Hellhound guardian of the 7th" because of this. His favorite hobby is running at night around the roofs of SS, making pranks to random shinigami passing by. Some are innocent, but there has been cases of traumatized shinigami going to the 4th for therapy. Shade has no problem with that. When with Shade, Paiku is usually hanging from Shade's right shoulder, or completely hidden under his clothes. Paiku possesses no zanpakuto, though both in combat and normal shape, Paiku's teeth and claws are as strong as one. Besides that, he has displayed several reiatsu-based attacks which closely resemble a Hollow. Paiku also has three more unique skills: '''Shapeshifting:' Paiku is capable of changing his physical appearance. This transformation is merely an illusion, and whenever Paiku takes on a humanoid form or any other object/creature, its tail still remains, but when its tail is touched or grabbed, Paiku reverts back to its true form instantly. ' Combat shape:' When Paiku sees Shade on danger or feels threatened, it will become a much more mature version of himself. In this state, Paiku becomes a 5'03" bipedal fox-like creature, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. Paiku also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. Paiku has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Paiku has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and Paiku's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. Paiku's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. While on combat shape, Paiku displays a wide knowledge over hand-to-hand combat, and a skin as tough as steel. Telepathy: Paiku can't speak, but it can communicate telepathically with others. When in it's normal state, Paiku has a young, playful and soft tone of voice. When in combat shape, its voice is much more mature and expression-less, though remains the same when reffering to Shade. Based on the telepathic tone of voice, Paiku is male.